Stay a Little Longer
by RickyRemembers
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Oliver Wood. Two people brought together by war and separated by it. Now, 3 years after the war has ended, Oliver shows up on his ex lover’s doorstep looking for the woman he knew. Can things work out between them? R
1. Dropping In

_A/N: Okay, so its an Oliver Ginny story. Kinda odd and i dont know how much i like it, so leave some reviews and tell me what you think!_

Stay a Little Longer

The Burrow. That gigantic house on a hill. Her house. How long had it been since he'd been standing where he was now? A year? 2 years? More? He didn't really know. It didn't seem to matter after the war, how slowly or quickly time went.

The war. It seemed that they had fought for a life time, but in reality, it was only 5 years. 5 long years. Many of the people he'd fought with were dead, and the most of the ones who were alive were spending their time in St. Mungos. Many people had been named heroes, as in every war. The ones who had sacrificed the most weren't known as war heroes.

But perhaps the most tragic casualty of the war had been his own heart. Everyone had lost things... fingers, toes, limbs... other appendages... but the one thing he'd sacrificed had been a part of his heart. A part she'd taken with her.

It was late autumn now, and all the leaves were falling and the wind was rustling them around. He pulled his coat tighter around him, feeling a chill not only from the wind, but inside him as well. With one last look around him he started down the path that led to her house.

He couldn't understand why she would still live with her parents so long after the war, but he'd looked her up through the ministry, and this was where she was listed. The thought had crossed his mind that she was now taking care of her parents, but Arthur and Molly weren't likely to need taking care of. Maybe it was too painful to leave home again. He didn't know her reasons; all he knew was that she was here.

He reached the door and he stood there for a long time thinking of what to say.

"Hi, I was in the neighborhood and..." No. "Hey Gin. How've you been?" Maybe. "Hi Gin, I just stopped by because..." It had possibilities. Finally he decided to settle with "Hi" and let things go from there. He picked up the knocker and knocked softly, afraid to disturb the peaceful atmosphere that now hung around this place. It wasn't the lively home filled with children that it had once been. Now it was just a landmark of what was past.

The door swung open and it was her. She seemed to be talking to someone in the kitchen. Her hair was bundled up on top of her head, and she was wearing a white long sleeved t-shirt and a long red skirt- to hide the scars no doubt, he did it too. She turned to face him. She was smiling, and then she recognized him. Her faced turned to surprise, and then from surprise to shock, and finally from shock to composure.

"Hello Ginny." The words escaped on an exhaled breath. She stared at him with her big brown eyes for a long minute.

Finally, in a weak and fragile voice, "Oliver."

----------------

They stood that way for a long time, not saying anything. Just starring. She seemed to be taking in his appearance as well. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt that had puddlemere scrawled across the sleeves. On top of that he had his brown leather jacket.

She was just as lovely as she'd ever been. Her eyes were big and sparkling, just like he remembered. She seemed to be waiting for him to say something, but there was so much to say that he didn't even know where to start. She just stood in the doorway, one hand on the doorknob and the other leaning against the frame. He shoved his hands in his pockets and scuffed his feet, not knowing what to do with himself. He felt like a child again. She always made him feel that way; like a guilty preschooler.

"What are you doing here?" She asked finally. He looked up at her and realized he didn't have a straight answer. So he tried to sound as adult as possible when he spoke his next words.

"I don't know." He mumbled. To his surprise, she grinned at him. She folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the door frame.

"You haven't changed a bit." She stated fondly. It made him grin a little too.

"I wanted to see you." He decided more confidently. She nodded, apparently thinking it over, and he could see the wheels turning in her head as she debated whether or not to let him inside. He waited patiently for her to say something, but it didn't seem as thought she was going to.

"Do you... want to come in?" She offered. He nodded, and with a sigh she stepped out of the doorway and ushered him inside. She didn't offer to make him comfortable though, showing her desire that he wouldn't stay long. They were silent as they walking into the kitchen, where Hermione was sitting at the table. She looked up from feeding her baby as they entered and a smile replaced the shocked look on her face in a second.

"Oliver!" she nearly yelped, standing to come over to him. Well at least someone was happy to see him. She hugged him tightly for a moment and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He eyed the black haired green eyed boy in her arms.

"Hi Hermione." He smiled at her. "When did this happen?" He asked, making a face for the little one, who smiled with delight. Hermione smoothed out his hair and smiled.

"He's 7 months now. Harry wrote you, didn't you get the letter? He told probably just about everyone we knew." She rolled her eyes fondly and Oliver laughed. She and Harry had been married just after the war, and he'd happily attended. He hadn't received a letter from Harry though.

"No, I'm afraid I didn't." He frown. "What's his name?" He asked, smiling at the little boy again.

"James, after Harry's father." She explained, patting down the boys hair again. He had definitely inherited his looks from his father. Oliver smiled and Hermione looked back up at him in question.

"What are you doing around here anyway? I thought you were still playing with puddlemere?" She shifted the boy to her other hip and walked back over to the messy table. It was full of papers and bills and food and... was that a scrapbook?

"Just visiting some friends. I've been around a bit actually. Stayed with Seamus and Neville last month. Those two are just the happiest people I've ever met." He shook his head. Hermione laughed and Ginny grinned. She was doing dishes by hand at the sink and listening to the conversation. "I was actually planning on stopping by you and Harry after I saw the Weasley clan. Fred and George were the first ones I visited. I'm just a little lonely, traveling all the time. It's nice to stop by in the off season." He shrugged as casually as he could, hoping she wouldn't ask why he hadn't done that the past 3 years. She raised an eyebrow, but she just nodded in response.

She seemed to look between him and Ginny as the silence loomed and finally she stood and grabbed her bag.

"Well Gin, it's getting late, and I promised Luna I'd stop over, so I'm just going to go now." Ginny turned around and hugged her friend goodbye, and Hermione stopped by Oliver on her way out. "It's good to see you Wood, really. Don't hesitate to stop by sometime, we'd love to have you. If nothing else, you should come to the independence day party." She nudged him gently and he nodded.

"I'll think about it. Thank you." He hugged her and she left a moment later.

The wizarding world had their own independence day now, and in was only a month away. It was to celebrate the end of the war, and all those lost in it, and all its veterans. He'd celebrated alone every year. In fact, he hadn't been back to visit any of his former friends or comrades since the war ended. He's focused on his work and the only friend he'd had had been Katie Bell. This year, when quidditch season ended, he'd started the long journey of his past. He'd stopped by the Creevy's first. Then he'd gone to see Draco and Blaise over at Malfoy Manor. After Draco's father died he'd defected to the good side and his girlfriend Blaise Zabini had come with him, and they'd been valuable allies in the war. After that, he's gone to see Fred and George and their respective girlfriends, Angelina and Alicia. He'd then gone to see Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom, who'd been living together since the end of the war. They were the two happiest people in the world, and quite frankly it was just annoying. He'd moved on to Cho Chang then and finally to Lavender Brown and her muggle husband. And now he found himself here, in the center of the Weasley clan, at the most difficult part of his journey. He figured he probably should have gone to see Ron and Luna and Harry and Hermione first, but somehow this just seemed right. It was homey here, even without the hustle and bustle it had once had.

"Lonely during off season huh? Didn't seem lonely for a long time." Ginny startled him out of his mussing. She was leaning against the counter now, looking at him. He shrugged.

"It wasn't. I was just fine with being alone. Up until now." He answered. She seemed to shake her head mentally at him but made no other motion. The silence between them grew for a moment, and then she turned back to the dishes. She obviously wasn't going to try to start a conversation.

Instead of talking he walked along her table, looking at the various scrapbooks laid across it. There were ones from her school years. There were ones from during the war. There was one that looked like all of the party pictures. And then one last one caught his eye. It had 'Oliver's Book' scrawled across its cover in her neat hand writing. He opened it up and was surprised to find pictures on himself; from school, ones they had taken during the war, and then every article that had been published about him from the time he started his career to now. He looked over all of them briefly before turning back to her questioningly.

"You followed my career." It wasn't a question. She turned back to him and quickly dried her hands. She then proceeded to slam the book closed with an angry glare.

"Of course I followed it." She grumbled childishly. She then proceeded to pick up all of the scrapbooks and take them into another room. When she came back she just crossed her arms and starred at him.

"You're the one who left them out on the table." He pointed out. She huffed and her cheeks grew slightly red, but she regained her neutral face in a second.

"What are you doing here Oliver?" She asked again, more frustrated this time.

"Just visiting." He answered again. He really didn't know what he was doing here. He just wanted to see her. He wanted so much more than that. She raised a hand to the back of her neck and rubbed it tiredly.

"We both know that's not it Wood." Wood again. Oh joy. Now they were on last name basis. It was okay when everyone else called him Wood, but not Ginny. She was supposed to call him Oliver.

"Really. Why am I here then?" Well if she had all the answers...

"Oliver." There it was. "Don't. We did this once before." She continued to rub at her shoulders painfully, and her little arms couldn't reach all the way around her neck.

"Let me do that for you." He stepped over to her and took off his jacket, throwing it on the chair. She smirked.

"Right, and let you seduce me? You wish." She said coldly. He ignored her and went to stand behind her. She must not have been too opposed to it, because when he moved her hair she dropped her hands and made no move to pull away. He massaged her shoulders gently and then even more gently on her neck. He rubbed at them for a long time and was delighted when she relaxed under his touch. "That feels nice." She mumbled. "The one thing I miss." She joked.

He leaned closer to her ear and whispered "The only thing?"

With that, she stiffened immediately and pulled away. He sighed and shook his head. She turned around with an indignant look on her face. He grinned at her, and then her eyes met his, and his grin faded.

_Flashback_

"_You're moody today." He said as he wrapped his arms around her petite figure from behind. She did nothing to hold him back. He kissed her temple and rested his head on her shoulder, giving her a sidelong look. She finally held up a piece of paper, which he took and quickly read. _

"_We are sorry to inform you that Bill Weasley had died in combat this 23 of March..." He trailed off immediately, his heart sinking. He felt wetness on his arm and realized Ginny was crying, and he immediately turned her around and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh Ginny." _

_Her sobs became more intense, and he closed his eyes and focused on soothing her. She cried into his shoulder for so long that when she pulled away there was a great big wet spot. She brushed at it effortlessly, and he caught her hand. She looked up at him from pink eyes and he was tempted to cry himself. _

"_It'll be okay, Ginny. We'll get through this. I promise." He stroked her hair with his other hand. She looked so small, so tiny, and so different. _

"_What if I don't want to?" She asked noncommittally. His heart was ceased with fear, and he hugged her to him again. She still wasn't holding him. He kissed her cheek. "Why do I have to get through it?" She asked again. _

"_Because I love you." He whispered back. She started to cry again, but this time she pushed him away. _

"_I don't want your help." Her voice was horse from the sobbing and shaky from everything else. _

"_Don't push me away Ginny." He went to her again and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't move at all. Slowly, she pushed off his arms and took two shaky steps away, wiping at her eyes. _

"_I don't... I just... I can't!" She ran off. That was the last time she spoke to him. _

_Flashback_

She pushed him away. She pushed everyone away accept her family. She'd pushed him away and he hadn't gone after her. Maybe if he had, things would be different now.


	2. Dreams

She hated him. She loved him. She wished he'd disappear. She wished he'd kiss her.

Oliver Wood was an amazing, common, stupid, brilliant, crazy, lovely man. And there was a time when he'd been hers. But that time was over. And now, he'd showed up at her doorstep 3 years since they last spoke and tried to act buddy-buddy with her.

He wrote her a letter once, a few months after the war. That was it though. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to 'visit' her. It annoyed her and made her knees buckle at the same time. And Hermione! Acting so nice. Ginny wanted to smack him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. After all, it was her fault they'd broken up. But then, there hadn't been much to break up from. And he was the one who let her go. He could have come after her. And she resented him for that. Because he didn't.

She'd followed his career though. Watching interviews and saving magazine clippings. She'd been stupid not to put that scrapbook away before he saw it. And why had she let him massage her shoulders? 'Stupid, stupid!' She thought.

And now she was standing across from his, waiting for him to react in some way. But he had this far away look in his eyes, like he was daydreaming. She sighed and combed a hand through her hair which was currently piled in a messy bun on her head. He came back from whatever world he'd been in a second later and she picked up his coat and held it out to him.

"If you wanted me to go, you could have just said so." He said, taking the jacket with a glare. She guffawed.

"I did tell you to!" She protested, but he held up a finger and pointed it at her accusingly.

"No you didn't! Not once!" He accused. It occurred to her that she hadn't actually asked him to leave; she'd just assumed he knew she wanted him to. "Listen, Gin... I just... I've had a lot of time to think, and I've been wondering... why'd you run away from me?"

She froze. She stared at her feet and played with a loose strand of hair, trying to figure out how to answer a question like that. She knew she didn't have to, and he couldn't make her. She knew that. But she wanted to answer. She wanted to be able to say 'because I had to' or 'because you didn't come after me'. But she knew those weren't the reasons at all. Her reasons had been much different.

Many people had died in the war. But no one she was that closed to. And then Bill died, and her world was shattered. She pushed everyone away. It had been forever before she'd finally opened up to Hermione. Her parents and family never knew how much it affected her. Ron had guessed it on several occasions, and he'd been the one she'd talked to. But never Oliver. He couldn't see her being that weak. She wouldn't let anyone know that weakness. It was all she had that was hers.

Oliver was still waiting, starring at her in concern even. He had the _nerve_ to be concerned for her. After 3 years, he had to be over her. He would have done something sooner than this. The moron. Why did he always complicate things, even when he wasn't there? She didn't know where it happened, but somewhere along the way he became the voice inside her head.

"Ginny?" He took a step toward her, reaching out his hand and tilting her chin up. God she hated it when he did that.

"You should go." She whispered, looking him in the eyes. He searched her face for something to betray her real feelings, but she was good at hiding things. He closed his eyes tightly and dropped his hand.

"Alright. I'll be seeing you." He told her. There was a promise and a threat in those words. The door clicked and he was gone.

"I wonder for how long this time..."

----------

He closed the door behind him and stayed there for a moment, resting his head on the door. She had to hate him. She just had to. He couldn't come up with any other reason for the way she acted around him. Sighing, he stepped away from the door and walked away.

He stayed in a hotel that night, as he didn't feel like going to see Harry and Hermione just now. He pulled off his shirt and climbed into bed, feeling like he hadn't slept in ages. Finally, after tossing and turning for an hour or so, sleep claimed him.

"_Oliver..." He heard her voice calling to him, and he turned around. She ran to him, and he caught her. He spun her around happily. She laughed and giggled. He turned his head to kiss her as they spun, and then he wasn't spinning anymore. He set her down, and she looked up into his eyes. Her hand came up to touch his cheek and he turned his head to kiss her palm. She smiled. "Now we can start our life together." _

"_Together forever." He whispered. Then he leaned down to kiss her. They kissed, and then she pulled away. She looked back and she started to back away from him. He held onto her hand for as long as he could, but it wasn't enough. Soon she was crying and then she was out of his sight. _

"_Ginny!" He called. But she was gone. Screams were all around him. People were dying again. Seamus was lying next to Neville with their hands intertwined. Ron and Luna and their son were all hulled up together. And when everything had stopped, he looked around for her. He saw her lying there holding his picture. And when he went to be with her, she disappeared..._

Oliver sat up straight from his dream, sweating and breathing raggedly. He tried to calm himself down, but his body wouldn't have it. Slowly, he crawled out of bed and hobbled to his bathroom.

It wasn't just a random trip to see her. He knew that. He'd known it from the beginning. For 2 years and 9 months he'd been able to forget about the war, and about her. He'd been able to forget about what he'd had to do to protect the way of life they cherished. He'd been able to forget how much he needed her to love him. And then the dreams started.

They were never about the same thing, but he'd had so many that it almost didn't matter, because they all felt the same. He'd started going back to remember and try to get the dreams to stop, but they hadn't. And then he started dreaming about her. He tried to ignore it at first, but in the end they got the better of him, and that's how he found himself at her house that afternoon. It'd been too much, and even seeing her, that had been some comfort. But the dreams hadn't stopped. They never stopped. He was beginning to think they never would.

It was painful to think about it all. It gave him headaches, and his bones ached with the weight his mind carried. He remembered talking to Malfoy about it in the beginning.

"_So, what brings you to my humble abode?" Draco drawled, getting them both something to drink. _

"_Just popping by for a visit I suppose. Planning on visiting a lot of people." Oliver accepted the mug Draco handed him and sat in the armchair across from him. Draco seemed to be examining him, as if judging his intentions. _

"_How longs it been now? 3 years? What took you so long?" He asked quizzically, and Oliver winced visibly. Draco smirked. "What's really going on Wood?" _

_Oliver sighed. "Do you remember when we fought in the second year of the war, and they developed spells for paranoia and nightmares?" Draco nodded. "I think someone's been casting them on me. I keep having these nightmares and thinking that everyone's dead, and my bones ache worse that they used to." He sloshed his coffee around in his cup and it spilled on his fingers, and his steadied his hands. Draco looked pensive for a moment before pulling out his wand. _

"_Hold still." He ordered. Oliver did as he was told. "**Noloconturbo.**" _

_Nothing changed. _

"_**Finit'incantatem.**" _

_Nothing._

"_**Venefici'abdo**."_

_Still nothing. _

_Draco leaned back in his chair and put his wand away, sighing. "I don't know what makes you think that everything that happens to you is so special." His expression was impatient. _

"_What?" _

"_Look," Malfoy said, rubbing his eyes. "People who go from a high altitude to a low one often get aches in their joints. And when that happens, they go to the Healers for some of Mother Mayfly's Icy Hot Infusion, and they take a hot bath." _

_Oliver gritted his teeth at Malfoy's condescending tone. He may be a friend, but he could sure be a jerk when he wanted to. _

"_And the nightmares?" he demanded. _

_Malfoy rubbed his forearm. "Wood," he said wearily, "all of us have nightmares."_

It was true too. Anyone who'd seen what they had, and done what they'd done would have nightmares. It took Oliver a little longer to realize it, but it sure didn't help any.

Making a decision, Oliver threw on his cloths and walked out the door.


	3. Your a Little Late

_AN: Hi all! wow, this took forever. i was actually ready to update like a week ago, but the stupid site was messed up, so i had to wait. but finally, here is chapter 3. Enjoy and Review!_

He chose walking over apparition. Her house was close enough, and the cold night air was soothing. He got to her house and hurriedly knocked on the door. He waited, but there was no answer. He knocked again, hoping he wouldn't wake her parents. He waited and just as he was about to knock again, the door opened.

Ginny stood there, rubbing her eyes, and dressed in a pair of black pajama pants and t-shirt that was two sizes too big for her petite figure.

"Oliver?" She asked. It was all she had time to say though, because Oliver took one step forward and fiercely pressed his lips to hers.

She tried to resist, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her deeper into the kiss. He felt her go limp in his arms and he held her tighter, as though he would never let her go. She started responding to him and he could have jumped for joy. He didn't though. He couldn't say how long they stood like that, wrapped in each other's arms, continuing to kiss and touch and feel.

"Ginny…" He whispered as he began to move his lips down her jaw to her neck. Saying her name seemed to jolt her back into reality though, and she quickly began pushing him away. When he wouldn't comply, she smacked him.

It was loud in the silence, and he let go of her and stumbled back. Both their breathing was ragged, and their cheeks were flushed and their lips were swollen from the kiss.

"What the bloody hell Oliver!" She shouted when she's regained her composure. He clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Do you want to wake your parents? And I could say the same thing." He murmured casually. She glared at him.

"Who do you think you are, coming here and," she faltered a bit, "and doing that!"

"I'm the person you were just snogging Ginny, and you were enjoying it, in case you forgot." He said smugly. This only infuriated her more, and he decided to take a different route. "Ginny, can we talk? Really talk, without all the stupid excuses and sarcastic crap." He clarified.

She crossed her arms over her chest and something in her eyes seemed to soften as she looked at his pleading face. It was a long time before she said anything though, and he was getting impatient, though he didn't show that on his face.

"Hold on." She closed the door on him. He stuck his hands in his pockets and waited. When she came back she was wearing a long trench coat and boots. She was dressed totally in black, and he couldn't help but think it didn't suit her. He always liked her in red, or green. She closed the door behind her and started down the porch. He caught up to her and they walked down the road for a long time before either one said anything.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ginny asked at last, wrapping her arms around herself as though trying to block out the cold.

"I've been dreaming about you." Oliver answered absently, not really thinking.

"Oliver Wood!" Ginny scolded, giving his The Look, the one all Weasley's were famous for.

"What?" He answered obliviously. "Oh, oh! Not like that, you dirty mind!"

She shook her head. "Sure."

"I dream your dead." He answered, his tone suddenly more serious.

"Well that's pleasant." She answered without missing a beat.

"It's a nightmare. And it's not just you. It's everyone." He watched his feet as they fell into sync with hers. She didn't answer right away this time, and he was content to just walk beside her.

"Well that's what happens when you try to ignore your past. It comes back to haunt you." She seemed to pull her arms tighter around herself, almost protectively, like a shell. He frowned at her.

"I haven't been running from my past." He stated indignantly. She shook her head and he realized he'd said something she hadn't. Running. She hadn't said running.

"Of course you have. Who hasn't? Everyone tries to ignore it. Everyone pretends it didn't happen." Her voice was bitter, and he hated hearing it like that.

"Do you?" He whispered.

"Of course not. I know better. But I know better than to bring it up in casual conversation." She snorted. He nodded. "Your nightmares, they're just people dying?" She asked after a moment.

"Pretty much." Then as an afterthought, "Your always there." He shot her a sidelong look and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"And why's that?" She stopped walking and turned towards him. He turned to face her without an answer.

"Because… I care about you." He whispered, reaching up to brush some stray hair away from her face. She watched his hand carefully, looking like a cat ready to pounce as soon as she was provoked.

"Well, you sure know how to show it." She narrowed her eyes at him and pushed his hand away.

"Ginny…" He mumbled, unsure of what to say. "What happened to us? After Bill… after he…"

"After he died?" She finished for him. He nodded.

"You just… you… I don't even know what you did! You just wouldn't talk to me, you wouldn't come near me, and you wouldn't let me help you… I didn't know _how_ to help you." He admitted, running a hand through his bushy hair. She was watching him curiously.

"You never _tried_ to come near me, Oliver. You never _tried _to come after me. You didn't _try_ to help me." She corrected bitterly. He sighed and hung his head in shame.

"Maybe I didn't, but it's only because you wouldn't listen. I did try in the beginning, and I thought that maybe you were happier without me. But you're the one who pushed me away in the first place. And after all, I'm coming after you now." He took one tiny step forward, closing the short distance between them. They were effectively pressed together, their chests and legs touching, and Ginny being Ginny refused to back down.

"You're. A. Little. Late." She said slowly, leaving space between each word, as if talking to a child.

"Better late than never." He brought his hand up to her face. She didn't move away, just watched him. He was taller than her, so much so that he towered over her.

"Don't Oliver. Just don't." She whispered, her eyes beginning to tear. He brought his other hand to her face as well and cradled her cheeks. The tears began to spill over and, remaining perfectly calm, he bent down and kissed the tears as they fell. She was trying her hardest to control herself, he could tell, but she was losing it fast.

"Give me a chance. Let me be here for you now. I know I'm late, and I'm sorry, but I want to make up for that." He kissed her cheeks again, and kissed the tip of her nose. The corners of her mouth turned up a little and he grinned. She began to sob softly, and gently he tilted her head up and kissed her chastely on the lips.

She started sobbing louder then, and she unwrapped her arms from around herself to cover her face. She pushed his hands off and sobbed into her own for a minute, and he rested his on her hips. She continued crying for a while, and Oliver eventually moved closer to her to cradle her against him. He rocked her back and forth soothingly and the sobs began to quiet. When she pulled away from him she began wiping at the tears, trying her hardest to laugh at herself.

"Look at us! Look at me." She laughed nervously. "I haven't cried so much since the war ended, and here I'm supposed to be the strong one!" She quipped, trying to laugh at herself again. He didn't laugh with her though, only helped wipe one of her tears away.

"You don't have to be the strong one all the time, love." He whispered honestly, pressing his forehead to hers. She regained her composure, and suddenly the Ginny who'd smacked him earlier in the evening was back.

"So, what do you expect me to do, Mr. Strong One?" She pushed him in the arm when she said it and he rolled his eyes at the pun.

"I don't expect you to do anything. I just hope that one day… we'll be able to forgive each other." His tone was suddenly serious, and the goofy smile fell from her face. She wiped at her eyes again and looked away.

"Well, I don't think that day is today." She whispered half heartedly, and he could hear her choking up again. If it was hurting her that much, why couldn't she just give in to what she wanted?

"Alright." He tried to agree with her, but he was going to at least compromise. "Can we at least be friends, or hell I'd settle for civil, while I'm here?"

"People will ask questions." She warned.

"And we'll be able to honestly say that we are just friends." He held out his hand as an offering. She looked at it for a moment, and then took it and shook it firmly.

"Alright, but don't expect me to stop with the sarcasm."

"I'll never stop expecting _that_." He rolled his eyes good-naturedly and she swatted him in the arm, and for just a minute it felt like old times.

But like all minutes, it passed, and things were suddenly awkward again.

"I'd better get home." Ginny said at last, and Oliver nodded. "You are coming to the celebration aren't you? Believe it or not, the Weasley household got stuck hosting the reunion again." She laughed a little.

"Yeah, I think I might stick around for a party or two."


	4. Picnic

_AN: I love this chapter. Just thought i'd mention that. Btw, you will get major poitns if you can guess what the issue keeping them apart is; i'm really curious to see if anyone can guess it before i reveal it._

Ginny walked home grumpily, trying to control emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. Why did he insist on being like that? In truth, he was just as she remembered him. Sweet, caring, sarcastic and witty. And handsome. And incredibly caring, though he may be a daft idiot at times. She wondered what had ever made her give him up.

What had she been so afraid of? It was a question she never really answered. She was almost sad now, thinking of all they'd shared. So much pain… but so much joy. She could remember the day they first became a couple… the day she first fell in love with him… the day she was sure she was in love with him… all these time were clear as crystal in her mind.

And yet, she was so embarrassed around him now. Maybe she knew she'd acted like an idiot. Maybe he knew it too. Maybe she should go back to him…

No, not now. Not now that… she just… she couldn't. Her eyes misted up again, and she wondered why she'd ever let him go.

FLASHBACK

_It was a warm summer day, and even in the fog of the war, it seemed peaceful outside the walls of the castle. There were no birds singing though, as they were all dead from the curses that had left the air with a slippery feel. Ginny walked through the castle, looking out windows, wondering how long it would be before the sun clouded over again and the death eaters returned. _

_They had won the last battle by a long shot and sent Voldermorts forces running with their tails between their legs. They'd been quiet for two days now, and though the looming fear was always there, things seemed normal for a small time. _

_Ginny stopped at the largest window. It reached from floor to ceiling, and the edges were made of colored glass. She found herself suddenly nostalgic for Hogwarts as she stared out of it, watching the people walk along the paths below it. Most of them were Aurors or part of the army. Others though, were refugees of towns that had been destroyed or captured. _

_She stared out the window for a long time, thinking about the past. She absently wrapped her arms around herself, feeling suddenly cold in the heat of the summer day. _

"_Oi, Gin!" Someone called from down the hall. Ginny turned to see Oliver striding down the hall towards her, a bright smile plastered on his face and carrying what looked like a picnic basket- the kind her mother used to have. _

"_Hello Oliver." She said quietly. He walked up to her and flashed her a dazzling smile. She immediately shifted her gaze to the picnic basket in his hand. "What are you up to?" She asked, nodding towards the basket. _

_He looked down as though remembering he was carrying it. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going for a picnic! Obviously." He teased. She blushed a little, but let her hair fall over her cheeks so it didn't show. _

"_A picnic. Now?" She said, looking outside again. _

"_Why not? It's a perfectly lovely day, and there's no sign of death eaters for miles. Why not enjoy it while it lasts?" He exclaimed, throwing his arms out to his sides. She giggled a little and he grinned. "Why don't you join me?" He asked, nudging her arm with the picnic basket. _

_Ginny was about to decline, but then it occurred to her that she hadn't been outside to actually enjoy the summer at all this year. She looked back up at his smiling face and smiled back at him. _

"_Yeah, I'd like that." She said happily. He smiled grandly at her and they started walking out to the grassy grounds. _

_The castle was surrounded by a large wall with look outs at every post. They decided it would be better to stay inside and found a small shady spot near a large tree. Things seemed to be going on as normal around them, as though the war had never even existed. The guards though, and the eagles flying overhead told otherwise, and were a constant reminder of the fear they all felt. _

_Oliver spread the checkered blanket he had out on the ground and bowed to her, very gentleman like. Ginny giggled and sat down, and he flashed her a brilliant smile that made her stomach jump. There was something about this tale, athletic, quidditch player that Ginny couldn't ignore, no matter how hard she tried. _

_He pulled out a couple sandwiches and some butter beer and continued rummaging through the basket. He pulled out two small sweet cakes as well and set the basket aside. He handed her one of the sandwiches and a butter beer and she thanks him. She smiled at the picture they must make, sitting outside like this. He took his sandwich and leaned back against the tree comfortably. _

_After a few minutes he closed his eyes, apparently liking the feel of being outdoors. Ginny flopped down on her stomach and continued eating and watching him. He was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a red muscle shirt, and she couldn't help but think it suited him well. It was only then that she noticed he had taken off his outer robe- they all wore them for protection in battles. Smiling to herself, she took unclasped hers and tossed it to the side as well. _

_It was a comfortable silence for a long time, both eating and enjoying the outside. Once they had finished their food, Oliver packed away the trash in the basket and leaned back against the tree, starring at her now. _

_She was wearing a pink t-shirt and white shorts, and she was now resting her head on her arms while kicking her feet in the air. He smirked at her, and she realized that she must look like a complete child. She blushed and looked away and she heard him let out a breathless laugh. _

"_This was good idea." She said while staring off into the distance. _

"_Yeah, it was." He said quietly. His voice sounded a little sad, and she looked back at him in question. _

"_My mother and I used to do this all the time." He whispered, smiling wistfully. Ginny wished she hadn't said anything. _

_Everyone knew about Oliver's family and what had happened to them. It was why Oliver had joined the war effort. Oliver had been away at quidditch, and when he'd returned home for Christmas holiday, he had found his entire family dead inside their house. His mother, father, sister and even his dog, had all been beaten and killed. The only person that was not found was his brother, but it was assumed that he joined the death eaters rather than die by them. _

_While they were friends, Oliver had never really talked to her about his family, but rumors got around quick. _

"_Oliver, I'm sorry." She whispered. He shook his head and a ghost of a smile passed over his face. _

"_Don't worry about it. It's okay." He seemed to be reassuring her, but his voice was unsure. She sat up and pushed her hair behind her ears, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. _

"_Maybe I should go." She said lightly, beginning to stand, but he caught her hand and she looked at him. _

"_No. Don't go. Your presence is comforting." He whispered, his face blank and his eyes cloudy. She sat back down obediently, this time much closer to him. They stared at each other for a long time, and she was dully aware that he hadn't let go of her hand. He seemed to draw her closer to him without saying a word, and before she knew what she was doing, she was a breath away from him. _

_It was hard to tell who made the final move, or if they had both made it, but somehow they became locked in a deep, passionate kiss, the kind of kiss that only lovers should share. It seemed to burn itself in their memories, making sure they'd never forget that passion, the understanding, and caring that were in this one moment. Neither one understood it, but both refused to stop it. _

_Ginny was somehow conscious that he had rolled her over and that the ground was now underneath her. This was perfect, complete bliss. Ginny thought she could be happy for the rest of her life if she lived in this moment. But then the ground started to shake. _

_They broke apart in an instant, both breathing harshly. Oliver rolled off of her and stood up, offering her a hand but looking around nervously. _

_The postman called out a second later "Everyone to guard, Death Eaters on the move!" The ground shook again, and Ginny clutched Oliver hand tightly. He turned back to her and grinned reassuringly. They both picked up their cloaks. _

"_We had better get to the wall." Oliver said quickly. Ginny nodded, remembering that they were in a war. Immediately, she switched modes. She was a warrior now, no emotion. She began to head off in the direction of her post when Oliver called out to her. _

"_Gin!" He said, jogging after her. He reached her and pressed his lips firmly to hers, as if to remind her of what had just happened. "Be careful." He whispered when they broke apart. Then he turned and ran off towards his own post. _

FLASHBACK

As Ginny reached her porch, she noted with frustration that she was crying. Again. Twice in one night! When had she gotten so sappy?

She sighed, sitting down on the porch instead of going inside. After all this time, she never thought she'd see Oliver again. And then he shows up on her door step out of the blue, and wants to make things right.

"If only my knight in shinning armor had showed up 4 months earlier." She said, running a protective hand across her stomach. She tried to laugh, but it turned into a sob, and before she knew it she was crumbled on her front steps, balling her eyes out and calling his name.


	5. Celebration

_AN: So our of the kindness of my heart hear is another chapter. And boy is it a shocker! Leave me a review and tell me what you think! pretty please with a cherry on top?_

Two days later, the Independence Day celebration was being held. Everyone was getting together with friends and family, and there were many reunions going on. Fireworks were going off everywhere. Oliver smiled as he walked to the burrow, thinking how strange it must look to all the muggles. But they'd probably gotten used to it by now. _'I'll bet a few of them even celebrate it themselves,'_ he mused. Music could be heard a mile away from the burrow. Oliver was surprised to see the entire backyard aglow as he approached.

He knocked on the door, but no one answered, so he let himself in. People were talking and mingling, and it seemed as though the music could not be heard from outside. The first one to notice him was none other than Fred Weasley.

"Oli!" He shouted, pulling Oliver into a vicious hug. Oliver smiled in joy. Fred let him go, and George hugged him next.

"We weren't expecting to see you here!" George explained, clapping him on the back and handing him a drink. Oliver just smiled.

He went around saying hello to everyone, and he got pretty much the same response. No one could believe he'd showed up. He said hello to everyone and feeling hungry, peeked into the kitchen.

Ginny and Luna and Mrs. Weasley were all hard at work making various items. Luna had dumped her son Josh on her husband Ron, and entertaining Ginny with a story about the two of them. Ginny appeared to be listening while she cooked, though it seemed as though the smile she wore was for show. He stood in the door way watching her until Mrs. Weasley noticed him.

"Oliver dear!" She said, bustling over to give him a hug. "It's been such a long time, how are you?" She asked, inspecting him. She didn't let him answer his question. "Don't they feed you anything on those Quidditch teams?" She asked again, turning around to grab him some food.

Oliver smiled at her. "It's called a weight limit, Mrs. Weasley." He said affectionately, but he accepted the sandwich she pushed into his hand. He turned to Luna and Ginny.

"Hello Oliver." Luna said politely while smiling at him. He nodded to her and turned to Ginny, who seemed to be looking at him almost expectantly.

"Hey Gin." He said as casually as possible, offering her a half smile. He could have sworn he saw her blush, but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

"Oliver." She said curtly, and then turned back around. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be casting suspicious glances between them.

"Well I just came to say hello, but you three will come out the party wont you?" He asked them, flashing a charming smile. "Three lovely ladies such as yourselves shouldn't stay in the kitchen all night."

Luna giggled, Ginny shook her head, and Mrs. Weasley shooed him out of the kitchen.

The party went well for a while. Lots of food, people talking and drinking. He saw anyone and everyone he could remember ever knowing. Ginny, Luna and Mrs. Weasley did eventually come out of the kitchen, and the party was in full swing. Things had mostly moved out to the backyard, where lights were strung over the fence and all the trees. It was definitely a sight to behold.

Around 9 o'clock, Harry stood on a chair in the middle of everyone with his drink and banged his wand to the side of his cup. Everyone quieted down and turned to face him.

"As we all know, today marks the third anniversary of the day we kicked Lord Voldermorts butt." He said triumphantly, and there was a round of applause and 'Here here's. "But that's not the reason we're here today. The real reason we're here is to celebrate and be thankful for what we have. It's to honor those who died so that we could live. It's to remember what we lost, and what we were given. Today is not just for those who fought the battles, but for the ones who will come after us." He starred down at his wife and son fondly.

"So today," he continued, "We remember the war, and everything that goes with it." A round of applause broke out. Harry raised his hand to quiet them down once more. "Neville has put together a sort of video, recapping some of the events from the war. It's taken a long time to put together, but it's finally done." Harry stepped down, and Neville conjured up a projection screen.

The song started, and Oliver immediately knew what it was. He watched the video roll by, associating the pictures with the song.

_The bugle calls us to the line  
__From the mists of the long ago_

Dumbledore was pictured from when the war first started.

_See how the battle sabers shine  
__And the shadows the flags all throw_

Ron was shown with the legendary sword, and then Bill was shown leading his army to battle.

_For The Glory…  
__For a land forever free  
__For the last best hope of mankind  
__For the better part of me_

People were shown fighting; Harry and Draco were shown on their way to battle Voldermort, and Hermione and Draco were shown making friends.

_For The Glory…  
__For the words we hold so dear  
__Let us give the last full measure  
__Gathered here  
__For The Glory_

_The time to stand has come at last  
Let the drums start the long, long roll  
The bridge is burned, the die is cast  
To His Grace I commend my soul  
_

_For The Glory…  
For the Dixie that I know  
For the way of life we cherish  
Let us die or let us go  
For The Glory…  
For the home we hold so dear  
Let us give the last full measure  
Gathered here  
For The Glory  
_

The rest of the video went on like that, and then the music changed. Fight scenes were shown, and the glory of the war truly was captured in this video. The music changed again, to a much softer rhythm.

_Sleep in my arms now  
All your pain is passed  
Sleep for you have traveled far  
Now you are home at last  
Go as you came here  
Time to say goodbye  
Rise, soft as a melody  
Safe in a lullaby  
The fields are green  
The rivers all run clear  
And oh, so far from here  
Rest for a while now  
All your work is done  
Rest here in my waiting arms  
Now that your race is run.  
_

This part of the video was much sadder. It showed the death of Sirius Black, and Harry finally defeating Voldermort. It showed the aftermath of the war. It showed Remus Lupin leaving on a ship that was bound for another world. The music changed back to its original form, but this time it was much stronger.

_For the Glory…  
For the men who've gone before  
For the men who will come after  
We will wage this bloody war!  
For The Glory…  
For the truth we hold so dear  
Let us give the last full measure  
Gathered here  
For The Glory!_

Oliver had to wipe a tear from his eye as he remembered the day it was finally over. They'd all been fighting outside the gates of Voldermorts palace, and Harry and Draco had gone inside. There was a brilliant flash of light, and then Voldermorts Death Eaters were all turned to dust. His palace collapsed, and for the briefest of moments, they all though it had taken Draco and Harry with it. But they came ridding out triumphantly on Buckbeak the Hippogriff. That had been the happiest day of his life that he could remember.

Sighing heavily, Oliver pushed the thoughts out of his mind. He was here to celebrate the future as far as he was concerned, and dwelling on the past was not going to help him one bit.

He got himself another drink and sat down on a bench that was a little further away from the rest of the party. He sipped on his drink for a long time, listening to everything going on around him.

After he'd sat there for a half an hour and downed two scotches, Ginny came to sit next to him. She was smiling, but Oliver didn't need to be sober to tell it was false.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately. He sounded perfectly sober, and he felt it too, but he could tell that his senses were a little dull. Her smile faded and she looked at him.

"Thinking about the future isn't always a happy thing." Ginny wasn't drunk at all, he noticed, and he figured she would have had more to drink than him. He didn't understand what she meant though, by thinking about the future.

"It's the past that bothers me." He mumbled, sloshing around what was left of his drink. He downed the last sip and put the glass away.

"We all have our demons to face." She said quietly. Oliver looked at her then, wondering if he was drunk enough to get away with kissing her. She spoke again before he could consider it further though. "Why haven't you ever talked about it before? Don't you know that's just asking for trouble?"

Her tone was condescending and he glared at her. "I don't know. I never had anyone to talk to." He lied. He didn't even know why he'd never talked about it. It had been too hard. He'd only ever talked about his family's death to one person, and she was dead.

"You could have come to me." She whispered. Oliver looked at her in shock, and then shook his head slowly.

"If I had come, would you have listened?" He remembered her anger from the night before. She seemed to think about this, but she didn't answer and they lapsed into silence.

"Nothing to drink?" He asked after a moment, noticing her empty hands. She shook her head.

"Can't." She said simply. He raised an eyebrow at her as she looked back over at him. "I mean… I err… never could handle my alcohol." She choked on a bitter laugh and starred off into the distance. Oliver knew she was lying, he remembered what party animal she once had been, but he pushed the subject no further. They sat there for heaven knows how long in comfortable silence, listening to the rest of the party.

"Are you sorry you came back here?" She whispered at last, her voice catching in her throat. Oliver sighed, looking down at his hands.

"I don't know yet Ginny. I just don't know." He whispered.

He didn't seem to know anything as of late. Everything had become muddled and confused in his mind, and the alcohol running through his blood probably wasn't helping. In fact, he was sure it wasn't helping as he turned to look at Ginny and felt himself leaning towards her. The thing that surprised him however was that Ginny, instead of leaning away, was leaning towards him. Her eyes looked far away and he could see tears forming in them, but she kept leaning towards him. Unable to help himself he reached out to cup her face with his hands. His breathing quickened and he felt an aching in his heart as her tears spilled out of her eyes and onto his hands.

He had pressed his mouth to hers in an instant, wanting to quench the fire burning inside him. He needed so much to love her, to be with her. He needed her to let him love her. He wanted her to love him back. Before he knew what they were doing they were standing up and stumbling around the yard on their way back to the house. He was glad that the party was still in full swing and no one paid them any mind.

He realized suddenly where they were going, and in an effort to get there faster he picked Ginny up, wrapping a hand around her waist and another on her thighs. He carried her through the doors and up the stairs, not stopping until they had reached her bedroom. It was hard to keep moving though as he and Ginny were tangled in each other the entire time.

He finally set her down, laying her on the bed. He crawled on top of her and continued his assault of her mouth, feeling her hands dance up and down his chest and shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her securely, pressing them together completely. In one brief instant, the kissing stopped. All action stopped as Ginny pulled away from him gently. He protested, not wanting this to end now. He opened his eyes and looked at her face in panic. He was surprised to see a faint smile coming over her face as she stared up at him, tracing his face with her fingers. He waited her for her give him an okay, but she never did, just continued looking at him.

He bent down to kiss her very gently, chastely, and passionately. Their lips met, and he could at once feel a bursting of warmth inside him as his heart fluttered at her touch. Then to his sheer disbelief, she started crying again. He tried to shush her and make her stop but she wouldn't. She pushed him off her and sat on the end of her bed continuing to cry. He tried to wrap an arm around her, but she wouldn't let him, and his heart sunk as he realized there was nothing he could do for his crying love.

With frustration he stood and crossed his arms, pacing back and forth in front of her. She didn't stop, and he finally kneeled in front of her.

"Ginny. Ginny please stop. It's alright." He soothed, brushing her hair away from her face and trying to pry her hands from her eyes. She yanked her hands down and stood.

"You should go." She said flatly but firmly. He looked at her for a minute, shocked into silence, and stood up.

"No." He stomped his foot. "Not until you tell me what this is all about!" He practically screamed it, unaware that his own anger had grown so quickly. She glared at him, her face going as red as her hair.

"You really want to know? You want to know what this is _all about_!" She said that last two words with such spite that he took a step back.

"Yes. I really want to know. What is so important that it's keeping you from me? What is so important that it's doing this to you?" He asked, taking a step toward her. She wrapped her left arm around her stomach and brought her right hand up to her mouth. She starred at him, eyes tearing, and he felt his anger begin to ebb away. Sighing, he sat down to her bed and put his head in his hands.

"You… It's none of your business anyway." Ginny said shakily, and Oliver almost growled.

"Bloody hell it is. You're my business Ginny, whether you like it or not." He said weakly, feeling tired and grumpy.

"You couldn't even begin to understand!" Ginny said, turning from him. Oliver threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"What Ginny! What couldn't I understand?!" He said loudly. She turned to him shaking, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Then, in a whisper, "Oliver. I'm pregnant."


	6. Shock

_AN: I hate finals. They suck monkey butts. So obviously, the reason i havnt posted in forever was cause i was so busy, but i'm back! Pretty pretty please leave a review- i really really love getting them._

Oliver felt the blood rush from his face as he went limp. He began to feel numb and void as he starred at her, standing in front of him, arms wrapped around her stomach, face pleading. He couldn't move, let alone say anything. He just starred at her, unable to do anything.

She starred right back at him, waiting for a reaction. Neither of them moved for a long, long time.

After Oliver felt a substantial amount of time had gone by, he blinked and looked away, trying to gather some kind of coherent thought in his brain.

"You… you're… but… how… and who…" Was all he could blurt out. Ginny laughed bitterly, coming to sit beside him on the bed.

"I don't even know." She whispered. Oliver was overcome with curiosity, and he turned fully towards her.

"Ginny, what's happened?" He asked, tilting her chin up to face him. She tried to smile a little at him, but it was false and no good and she nodded, composing herself enough to tell him the story.

"I was a mess Oli. I was so lost after the war. I didn't even know who I was. I had defined myself as Ginny Weasley, white auror. All of a sudden, that wasn't true." She sniffed, shaking her head. "I started going out and partying all the time. I drank like crazy, drove everyone mad while I was at it I did. It was the only way of dealing with it. Well, one night a couple months ago, I got really drunk. I was disoriented and… to tell the truth I don't remember much about it. I remember someone picking me up and taking me somewhere. I remember whoever it was yelling at me to be quiet. And I remember… I remember…" Oliver got what she was trying to say and put a hand on her back. "I remember _that_." She said disgusted. "And I remember those eyes. Those horrid dark eyes starring back at me. The next morning, I woke up in an ally with my cloths thrown around me." She sobbed violently. "I skipped that month. Of course I was worried but I never thought… never thought…" He rubbed her back again, trying to offer what comfort he could.

What had happened to her was almost to much to bear, and Oliver couldn't decide whether to be sympathetic for her benefit, or to go stark raving mad and track down the slimy git who'd done this to her this instant, make him apologize, and then kill him. They sat in silence for a few minutes longer, Ginny not wanting to continue and Oliver not knowing which questions to ask.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded. "How far along are you?" He asked again, looking at her more closely and trying to keep his temper in check.

She lifted up the large sweater she had on and he saw the little bulge in her stomach that could be so easily hid by baggy cloths. "4 months." She whispered, breaking into sobs again. He resisted the urge to reach out and brush his hand across her stomach, feeling the anger burn inside him that she wasn't carrying his child, but some other idiots.

"Have you told your family?" He said, remembering how protective her older brothers were of her. Surly if they heard of this they'd find the man and strangle him.

"No. I haven't told anyone. No one but you. I'm scared Oli. I don't know what to do." She said, wrapping her arms tighter around herself. Oliver felt his heart sink once again, but he couldn't think of anything he could say or do to offer her any comfort whatsoever. He settled for rubbing her back and holding her hand gingerly.

"Now at least you know why I can't be with you." Ginny said at last, pulling out of his grip. Oliver gapped at her, unable to do anything else.

"How do you… you… Ginny! You have no idea how much I want to be with you right now. I want to help you. I want to be there for you." He said earnestly, following her up and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Even if the child I'm carrying isn't your own." She said fiercely, pulling away again. He reached out and brushed his fingers against her cheek.

"Even then. Ginny I love you. And I would love this child if you'd let me." He whispered, trying to step towards her again. She starred at him for a minute and finally shook her head.

"I don't get you Oliver." She said at last, general aw in her voice. "Besides, my family is going to flip when they find out. You don't want to be around for that." She walked to the window and looked out the curtain at the party. Oliver followed her, an idea coming to his head.

"We could tell them it was mine." He blurted. Ginny rounded on him.

"What?" She asked.

"To take some of the pressure off you. We could tell them it was mine. Then, they wouldn't get so upset and they wouldn't blame anyone. It… we could make it better." He promised, taking her hands in his own. For the first time that night he saw her face truly soften as she thought about it while looking at him, beginning to grip his hands. But her face hardened a moment later, and she shook her head.

"I won't ask you to do that." She whispered.

"You don't have to ask. I'd do it anyway." He whispered back, stepping closer to her. Ginny shook her head firmly.

"No Oliver. This is my burden to bear. I can't share it with you." She whispered earnestly, squeezing his hands. He sighed, letting their hands drop down.

"Then what can I do?" He whispered again, desperate to be with her now. He wanted so much to help her, to be a part of her life. If only she would let him.

Ginny looked back at him, face hard. "Nothing Oliver. There's nothing you can do."

---------

He left right after that. He didn't say goodbye to her, but he went around saying his farewells to everyone else. Fred and George insisted that the party was just getting started, but Oliver knew that his party had long ago ended.

He apparated back to his hotel, anger burning inside him. All the rage, all the hatred he had felt so long ago was resurfacing. He knew he couldn't hold it all in much longer. It'd been three years since the end of the war. Three long years. The war had taken its toll on everyone, and for him the price he'd had to pay was Ginny. And now he would never get her back. He felt hopeless.

There were so many things they had done during that long war. So much of him had been lost in their struggle. His innocence for one. He'd never realized how truly innocent he was until the war. And then it had been taken from him. His family. They'd all be victims to the war. And then Ginny. He knew partly that this was his fault, letting her walk out of his life like that. And here he was, doing it again. She was so stubborn…

He could have easily continued to go at her, and keep begging her, but already the arguments they'd had were replaying in his mind so much that it seemed futile to try. He didn't really know what was keeping Ginny from him. Her pregnancy was upsetting, but only because it had hurt her. Only because of what had happened to her. As for her child, Oliver knew that he could love it if Ginny would just give him a chance. Deep down, Ginny knew that. So what was making her refuse him? Why would she start something as if forgetting she was mad at him, and then pick up with her 'I don't want to' act a moment later?

Oliver didn't know. He laid back on his bed, starring up at the ceiling. He didn't have any answers. Hell, he didn't even know where to look for the answers. Maybe there weren't any answers? Maybe things were just too screwed up to be good again. Maybe the world had seen so many bad things that it could never be innocent again. Maybe they were just humans, trying to get what they could out of life before it was too late. Maybe, for some of them, it was already too late.

---------

Ginny woke the next morning and walked down the stairs. The house was relatively quiet, but she could see most of her brothers as well as Seamus and Neville camped out in the back yard, all with obvious hangovers. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen. She waved her wand around and coffee started brewing, and as some eggs floated out of the fridge and into a skillet and began frying. She pulled her robe tighter around her feeling a chill and ran a hand over her stomach quickly.

"Wonder if it's you that's cold or if it's the baby." A voice mused from behind her, and she spun and stumbled on her own feet.

Oliver stood before her, leaning against the doorframe with a tired and lazy smirk on his face. One of Ginny's hands went to the top of her robe and the other went to brush the stray hair out of her face.

"Oliver." She said unceremoniously. "I didn't hear you come in." He stood up from the wall and shoved his hands into his pocket.

"Yeah well, I came in the back." He nodded towards the backyard door. She nodded her head at him slowly in understanding.

"What're you doing here?" She asked after a moment of silence. He took a few steps toward her.

"I'm going back to Scotland for the rest of my vacation, which is about two weeks. Season's starting soon. I came to say goodbye." He got even closer to her and she tensed a little, even though she enjoyed his presence to some extent. He looked down at her quizzically.

"Well. I wish you luck." She starred back at him with her most docile look, trying to make some kind of peace between them. That had to be why he came to say goodbye, after all.

"Can I write you? Every now and then?" He asked. It seemed as though he hadn't heard her when she spoke.

"Of course you can. We're… friends after all." She whispered the last part, and he seemed to smile just a little at her. "I'll let you know when… when the baby's born."

"I'd like that." He said back happily. Ginny felt somewhat relieved that the tension between them had dissipated some. Oliver was still standing much to close however.

"Listen Gin," He started again. "I want you to know… I still care for you, and if you ever need anything -and I mean anything- just call me. I'll always be here if you need me." He reached out and took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips.

"Thank you," Ginny breathed. "That means a lot to me. You have no idea." She felt her eyes tear at his gesture, and for just a moment she wanted to curl up in his arms and let "bygones be bygones" and they could live happily ever after. But the moment passed and reality became real again, and Ginny slowly pulled her hand out of Oliver's grasp.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you." He said, and she nodded. Ginny expected him to turn and walk away, but he just stood there. They starred at each other for a long time, and then very unexpectedly, Oliver dropped to his knees.

His face was right next to her stomach, and Ginny realized to her horror that her robe had fallen open, and her stomach was popping out of her pajamas. Oliver lifted her shirt a mere inch more and brought his lips to her stomach. Gently and caringly, he brushed his lips against her stomach, and then he pulled her shirt back down and stood up. It was the most caring and symbolic gesture she had ever seen Oliver do towards her. He stood up and she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Oliver took her face in her hands, and for a minute she thought he was going to kiss her. But at the last minute he tilted her head to the side and kissed the trail the tear had left on her cheek. Then he pulled away, offered her a small smile and turned to walk out to door.

The door clicked behind him and Ginny collapsed on the floor. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Oliver was gone again. She knew in her heart that she wouldn't see him again for a long time. The things that were to come were things that she would indeed have to face alone. Something in her shattered as she realized this and she almost wished that Oliver was back. Some part of her had believed that things were going to work out between them.

Ginny stood and looked out the window. Oliver was gone. He had walked out of her life for the second time. And it would be a long time before he was back.

_AN: Okay, so this is the end of the first meeting. The next chapter will probably consist of the letters they write each other, and then after that will be when and if they meet up again. Don't hold me to this though, it may change. Now, see the little purple button right down there to the left? Click it. There you go. Leave a review._


	7. Letters and Hope

_AN: So I named a character after my most enthusiastic reviewer. She knows who she is! Thanks to all my reviewers though, the reviews mean the world to me. So please, leave some reviews guys! They make the writing worth it. _

Oliver apparated to the outside of his flat and keyed the door open. He was utterly exhausted. Quidditch season had started and though they were winning all their games, it was wearing Oliver to the point of no return. And the worst part was coming home to a place that wasn't a home everyday. There was no warm fire burning when he walked into the living room, the smell of food was not wafting through the house, and there was no one to welcome him home.

After a month and a half without a letter, Oliver had given up hope of receiving one from Ginny at all. He was surprised today however to return to his house that was not a home and see a perfectly crisp envelope on his kitchen table with the word "Oli" scrawled across the top in pretty backwards handwriting. He dropped his things and rushed to the table, tearing the letter open and reading the contents.

_Dear Oliver,_

_I told my family about that baby. My mother had a fit. She went from crying, to hugging, to crying, to hugging, and then back to crying. I've never felt so fawned over. Charlie and his wife were happy for me. Fred and George and Ron had fits of rage over the whole thing. Percy was, for the most part, unfazed. He didn't really seem to care much either way and had to rush back to the ministry afterwards. Harry and Hermione had stopped by just after I'd broken the news. Hermione had been scandalized. Harry had just been sympathetic. Overall, it was an experience I'm not keen on reliving. _

_I just thought I'd fill you in. I'm almost six months now. But you knew that. How is practice going? I hope everything is going well. I'll talk to you later. _

_Ginny_

Feeling a little better, Oliver pulled out his own parchment and wrote her a letter back.

_Gin,_

_Sorry to hear it went that rough. But I told you they'd understand in the end. Have you gone to see a proper doctor yet? Are you going to find out if it's a boy or girl? What are you going to name it? Sorry, I'm being over enthusiastic. I hope your doing okay. I wish I could stop by sometime, but things are a little crazy during season. Quidditch is going great actually. Teams good, practice is good, everything's good. We have our first game against the Montrose Magpies coming up in a week. Wish me luck. _

_Remember, if you need anything, my door and floo are always open. I look foreword to seeing you sometime soon. _

_Love Oliver_

-----------------

Ginny was sitting in her room looking through all the maternity cloths that Hermione and Luna had helped her pick out, and feeling a little disgusted with her reflection. Hermione and Luna had taken her shopping after she told everyone, claiming that there was no reason to wear hideous clothing to hide her pregnancy anymore, and also in an attempt to get her away from the whip lashing of emotions of her family. It was nice to have the secret out in the open, but it was all a little unnerving. Charlie and his wife Marah were taking her out to dinner to celebrate. Although they were sad for her and the sadness her pregnancy had caused her, Charlie and Marah believed that life, no matter how it's created, is important. They were almost happy about the situation, and it was nice to have some optimists in the family.

Finally, Ginny picked out a blue maternity top that widened just under her breast line and the skirt went all the way to the bottom of her butt. She pulled on some black pants underneath it and studied her reflection. She looked more mature than she could remember seeing herself in a while. She'd taken responsibly for her child, and she was proud of who she was.

There was a tapping at her window then, and she opened it to reveal a brown owl with a letter attached to its leg. Across the top was scrawled "Gin" in sloppy handwriting that she recognized immediately. She untied the little parcel from the bird's leg, offered it some of Hagrid's (her owl) owl treats and tore open the letter.

She scanned its contents and smiled a little to herself. She wondered what would have happened if she's gone with Oliver's idea of him being the babies father. Would things have been any different? She looked at her reflection again in the mirror. The girl she saw was easily capable of taking care of herself. Why did she want someone to take care of her so badly? And why did she keep pushing him away?

Ginny sighed. She ran a hand over her stomach and tucked the letter under her pillow. Maybe she was afraid to love him. At this point, Ginny didn't know if she was capable of loving him.

-----------------

3 Months later…

"Push Ginny! Just a little more!" Hermione yelled in her ear. Ginny threw her head back in a scream. She gripped Hermione's hand as tightly as she could.

"I don't want to do this!" She whined, and Hermione smiled while dabbing her head with a wet cloth.

"You're almost there love, just a little more!" Her mother said from her other side. The next contraction hit, and Ginny screamed with all her might.

Within a few minutes, little cries were heard throughout the room. Ginny was dully aware of Hermione congratulating her, her mother bursting into tears, and the doctor telling her she had a baby girl. She'd let go of Hermione's hand and her mothers, and after a little while the doctor was handing her a little pink blanket.

She took the little bundle from them and looked at the face of her baby.

"Talk to her Ginny, let her know your there." Hermione whispered to her.

"Hey little one. It's alright. No more tears." She soothed. The little girl looked up at her. Ginny smiled down at her. She had a perfectly plump little face, and there were some little orange hairs on her head. The thing that shocked Ginny was her eyes. Those eyes. Those dark, mysterious, haunting eyes.

"What are you going to call her?" Hermione asked a moment later, shaking Ginny from her reverie.

Ginny had thought a lot about this question. She hadn't ever really decided until she saw her, but now she was sure.

"Hope." She answered, playing with one of the babies tiny hands. "She's my Hope."

_AN: So this chappie is really short, and i'm sorry, but i've been a bit preoccupied. Blaim my boyfriend. I'm going to try and have the next chappie up by the end of this week, but i make no promises, as the musical is starting. Now i have two distractions: I've sold my soul to drama for 6 weeks and Dustin is on my mind every other minute of the day. So sorry guys. But go on and encourage me, leave a review! ::points::_


End file.
